Meta Game
Please note: The following is for user provided advice and information about the community. It is not official information, and should not be taken as such. MetaGaming Refers to the act of playing the game on a higher level, above the actual gamplay or story. The "Meta Game" is the Community surrounding the game, the strategy the player takes, and any other player actions relating to the game, but outside the actual gameplay itself. The Meta game features a large cheating community, and many utilities Community The community of cookie clicker began around mid august in 2013. The community started with a post about the game on 4chan.org's /v/ board, where it quickly gained a small following. The game later spread to Tumblr and Reddit, where it gained popularity. Today, there is a fanbase with a wiki, an online Forum , and it's own Subreddit. Strategy The strategy of cookie clicker revolves around efficiency and building your CpS. Currently there is no end goal, so victory is impossible. The closest you can come to winning is to simply have a lot of cookies (or at least more than your friends). The game can be broken appart into 3 main catagories: Early Game, Mid Game, And late game, with even more content after that with the addition of Prestige. Early Game The Early game is the start of the game, when you may only have a few Buildings, but most of your cookies comes from clicking. It is recomended to skip the cursors, as they are essentially useless without buying them in bulk. Instead, click the cookie until you have enough for 1 grandma, and work up from there until they become too expensive to buy with clicking alone. Use your remaining cookies to spam buy cursors, and then work towards Farms and Factories. Consider only getting a couple of farms to start, as they are the most useless building in the game, but will give you a much needed boost early game to work towards factories. Buy any upgrades available during early game as they will greatly improve your CpS. Mid Game As you work your way up to Mines, save up your cookies for Shipments, Alchemy Labs, and especially Portals. Portals will greatly increase you CpS, and are considered the most important mid game building. Continue to buy upgrades when you can afford them, and focus on growing your CpS, even though you may not have much control over it. You can also consider Achievement Hunting during this stage so kitten Upgrades are more efficient when you buy them. It is recomended you start idiling midgame so you can afford the larger buildings and upgrades. Make sure to grab at least 15 of all buildings after grandmas to be able to buy their respective grandma upgrades . Late Game The Late game is mainly focused on buying the most expensive upgrades. Use upgrades to maximize your CpS, as the rest of the game will be spent idling. Through buying upgrades, Cursors and Grandmas become much more valuable late game. During late game, consider idling to work towards big purchases for achivements and upgrades. It is important to work on Achievement hunting late game, as it increases your CpS, and you should start considering Reseting. Strive for at least 240 cursors and 200 grandmas, 128 farms, 100 factories through time machines, and 50 condensers. This will give nearly all of the building related achievements. Grandmapocalypse . The grandmapocalypse is primarly to cause fear in the player, besides that, the only gameplay effects are a couple of upgrades that you can purchase and a monster known as the Wrinkler. Buying the Elder Covenent can be considered a bad idea because it uses up 5% of your CpS. However, During the grandmapocalypse, bonus giving Golden Cookies are replaced with potentially horrible Red Cookies, so ending the grandmapocalypse can be beneficial. However, the wrinklers can increase your CPS to 600% of it's normal rate, so ending the Grandmapocalypse might not be such a good idea in the latest update. Post Late game, Reseting, and Prestige. see also Heavenly Chips Before you reset, make sure you have as much achievments as possible (excluding 100 antimatter condensers ), and decent amount of Cookies Baked (this game). 325,000,000,000,000 is a good number, but 1 quadrillion is the recomended amount. Tips and Tricks. *Due to the large amount of upgrades, the Grandmas can be one of the best late game buildings, and can bring in plenty. *Don't worry about getting the 100 Antimatter Condensers and the leprechaun achievements *Make sure to turn off your computers power saving mode for afk play, as it will limit the time you can spend afk. Cookie Clicker Classic ''see also Cookie Clicker Classic '' Community The current community surrounding Cookie Clicker Classic is small, as much people prefer the updated versions of the game. The original community for cookie clicker was started on the /v/ board of 4chan.org, and later, around tumblr.com. Cheating in cookie clicker classic has been around since the begining of the community, although not as nearly as robust as it is today. Strategy It is important to note that the Strategy is slightly different Early Game The early game actually requires users to click. Auto clicks are a waste of cash. Make a small pool of grandmas and factories. When the factory prices inflate to over half of the price of a mine, alternate between factories and mines. Don't buy more than 10 factories. Mid Game When you can afford it, start building Ships. Ships are a great source of income until they cost over 1/5 of an alchemist, at this point, save for an alchemist. Continue building alchemy labs until you can afford the Portal. End Game Buy portals and save up for later upgrades. The end game revolves mostly around the grandmapocalypse. Continue buying large upgrades. Grandmapocalypse The grandmapocalypse is has no effect on the gameplay, and simply refreshing the page will get rid of it. The Elder Pledge can be purchased for a cursor buff, and refreshing the page will return the cost of it to 666,666 cookies. It is recomended to do this as much as possible to maximize cookie output. See Also *Competitive Play *Heavenly Chips *Cheating *Utilities Category:Cookie Clicker Classic